


Betrayed

by phasha18



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Apologies, Letters, M/M, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Mistakes, after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: A Letter to Scott from Stiles. Complete with interruptions while he's writing.We all thought that you Scott McCall, were a better person than that. You lied to him telling him that you hated his guts, he couldn't have been more heartbroken than that. What was the point? If the point was to slowly destroy him then you succeeded. He hates you for your little lie, but damn it he doesn't know it was a lie, why? Because you, you didn't tell him. I still don't get why you didn't tell him you knew that it would tear him in half.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Series: Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> The letter itself is written in Italics, while the rest is Stiles' view while he writes.

**Date:** _15 Feb 2006 - Originally written as an Avenged Sevenfold fanfic - rewritten recently._  
 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

* * *

  
**Betrayed**

_If you look around you everyone you see is different, whether they know they are or not. They may simply think that they are all the same. No two people will ever like the exact same things for the exact same reasons. If they do then they at one stage or another will be betrayed by the one person that they believed knew all about them. It's the littlest things that will destroy the biggest of people._

_Everything that you say and do has an impact on the rest of your life. One little thing leads to another and so on and so on. Similarly one big thing leads to another, but the same could be said for little thing leading to big things. A little white lie could turn into something much bigger than anyone ever anticipated._

_Twisting, turning, manipulating, running and believing can all happen if one thing gets too out of control before it can be stopped. Stopping can be the hardest part, keeping the lie can also be one of the hardest things. BUT for a pathological liar these things are easy._

_Trying to work out what the truth really is can be extremely hard if every one person that you ask the same question to, answers a different thing to the last. That happens if you ask everyone in a room that, about something that happens in the room._

_Now you're probably wondering why I'm writing this, well I shall tell you. A few years ago a dear friend of mine decided that it was okay to lie, to lie to me, to lie to our friends. It wasn't not by any means at all._

_I stood watching as you lay the cards on the table, not wanting to believe a word that was coming out of your mouth. How could you say that on today of all days, you broke him in half and seemed as though you didn't care. No one could understand how you could say any of it, you made him break down crying in front of everyone, he wasn't one to cry._

_We all thought that you Scott McCall, were a better person than that. You lied to him telling him that you hated his guts, he couldn't have been more heartbroken than that. What was the point? If the point was to slowly destroy him then you succeeded. He hates you for your little lie, but damn it he doesn't know it was a lie, why? Because you, you didn't tell him. I still don't get why you didn't tell him you knew that it would tear him in half._

"Hey Sti, we're going to the club you gonna come with us?" Boyd asked me, making me take a break from my writing.

"Maybe, I might see you there...okay?" I replied, briefly looking up from my sheet of paper before I was looking down again.

"What are you writing anyway?" Boyd questioned, stepping closer to me as I looked up again I noticed that the man whose heart you shattered was behind him.

"Something....hey uhm I do you want to stay here for a bit?" I asked, smiling at him he nodded making Boyd sigh before he left not bothering to find out what I was doing.

"So what are you doing?" he asked meekly as he sat down in front of me. I let out a sigh before I told him I was just writing out my feelings and that as soon as I was done we'd watch a movie together.

_Where was I? That's right I was writing about how much of an asshole you are right now. Everything that you did he loved, you know that but then you made his world crash down around him. I remember the day that you told him how you initially felt about him, that made his day. You said and I quote 'I love you more than you can comprehend...You once said to me that every guy has secret intentions.... So I guess it was my own stupidity that I couldn't see that "guy" you were talking was you!' that made his day when you said that to him._

_I've watched as everything around all of us crashed down, and you you're the only fucking one is going to be able to stop it. If you had a heart you would stop everything just so that he didn't fall apart completely. It hurts all of us seeing him like this, and I know that it hurts you too. He still doesn't understand why you lied to him and made yourself believe your lie._

"Stiles?" he questioned looking up at me, his eyes full of sadness and his face looking sleep deprived.

"Yeah Isaac?" I replied, a small smile on my face which quickly fell when I saw him. "What's up?"

"Did he really mean what he said?" he asked, I sighed uncertainly what was I meant to say? I know you didn't mean it but he honestly thinks that everything you said to him that day you meant.

"Fuck no, he didn't mean it when he said he hated you. Ike he loves you..." I said, pausing as I looked at him. "Let me quickly finish writing and we'll watch whatever movie you like, yeah?"

"Oh...okay...I'm gonna find one...I do love him, I always will..." Isaac trailed off standing up before I watched him walking over to the videos.

_Damn it Scott. Do you even remember telling him how much you loved him and that you would never dream of hurting him? He does, all you need to do is get of your fucking high horse and tell him that you never meant to say any of it. He needs to hear it from you and not from us. We can only keep him sane for so long. If you have any love for him at all then you will tell him that he's your world like you did a year ago. 'Without you my life would die, without you my life would be a lie.' That's what you told him. I remember because he had a smile a mile wide._

_Look, he needs you to tell him that he's not a waste of space, because do you know how many fucking times Derek's found him wanting to kill himself all because of you? No, you don't that's right you moved out of the house. You're too selfish to even notice that a part of him died that day. Isaac Lahey, is slowly dying with out you telling him how much he means to you so Scott get your fucking act together and get your ass back in the house and tell him._

_Isaac doesn't need to be lied to anymore. You betrayed his trust in you, he trusted that you would always be there when he fell. But you weren't and haven't been since you lied and told him that you hated him. I'm ending this note here and hoping that you have it in you to just come out and tell the truth before it kills the both of you._   
_Stiles_


End file.
